pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Go! Universal Defender Pretty Cure!
Go! Universal Defender Pretty Cure (行く！ ユニバーサルディフェンダープリキュア Iku! Yunibāsarudifendāpurikyua) is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Summer Legacy/21moon24. It is based of Voltron: Legendary Defender. Author stated things * Takako looks the most like her VLD counter-part on purpose to show that she isn't the same as she use to be. Synopsis The synopsis is a WIP and is coming soon. Characters The characters of Go! Universal Defender Pretty Cure. Pretty Cures Shirogane Takako (白金貴子 Takako Shirogane) / Cure Sky (キュアスカイ Kyua Sukai) Takako or "Shiro" is the leader of the team. Her color on the team is black and may in-fact be replaced later on by someone else. The element she resides or controls over is the sky and air. Kogane Kanon (コガネカノン Kogane Kanon) / Cure Fire (キュアファイヤー Kyua Faiyā), Cure Sky (キュアスカイ Kyua Sukai) Kanon is the 2nd in command of the team. Her color on the team is red and if anything happens to Takako/Shiro she is put in-charge of the team. The element she resides or controls over is fire and lava. Kita Megumi (北めぐみ Kita Megumi) / Cure Water (キュアウォーター Kyua ~ōtā), Cure Fire (キュアファイヤー Kyua Faiyā) Megumi has no stand point area on the team, but if Kanon replaces Takako/Shiro if something happens to the current leader Megumi is most likely to take the role of 2nd in command, but that'll take a while till she can actually live up to the role. Her color is blue on the team and is extremely boy-crazy. She resides over or controls water and ice. Midori Yuuki (ユウキみどり Midori Yuuki) / Cure Forest (キュアフォレスト Kyua Foresuto) Yuuki is the brains of the team and had to cross-dress to get into the academy, because she broke into government files to find what happened to the Hydra Moon mission previously and was banned from even joining the academy, but she still did; they didn't know her name and if they did they'd just pass it off as coincidence as she was cross-dressing. Yuuki is the green Pretty Cure of the team and controls or resides over forests and plant-life as her element. Matsuoka Chikara (松岡チカラ Matsuoka Chikara) / Cure Rock (キュアロック Kyua Rokku) Chikara is the brawns of team and surprisingly very tall for a 16 year old girl. Chikara's color on the team is yellow and it also is her favorite color. The element she controls or resides over is earth. Princess Fala (プリンセス・ファラ Purinsesu Fara) / Cure Altea (キュアアルテア Kyuaarutea), Cure Water (キュアウォーター Kyua ~ōtā) Princess Fala is approximately 10,019 years old and later on in the series becomes a Pretty Cure, but if things mess up with the team, her brother will take that role. Altea Kingdom, Arus, and other allies Prince Faluran (プリンス・ファールラン Purinsu Fāruran) Prince Faluran is the heir to the Altean thrown and Fala's older brother by 2 years, making him approximately 10,021, but appears to be in his late teens. When he woke up it was his birthday so... in essence he's 21, the age of coronation. Cora (コーラ Kora) Cora is the royal advisor of the Prince and Princess of Altea. She was the queen and king's until the king died, but the queen still had Cora as her advisor. Depsite seeming to be very clueless and spunky, she can be very serious and straight to business. Noir (ノワール Nowāru) Noir is the black pretty cure's mascot/fairy. Rouge (ルージュ''Rūju'') Rouge is the red pretty cure's mascot/fairy. Azule (アゼール Azēru) Azule is the blue pretty cure's mascot/fairy. Vert (ベレトー Beretō) Vert is the green pretty cure's mascot/fairy. Jaune (ジあうニュー Jaunyū) Jaune is the yellow pretty cure's mascot/fairy. Galra Empire and Galran allies King Daibazaal (キング・だいばざある Kingu Daibazāru) Info coming soon... Honerva (ホネルバ Honeruba) Info coming soon... Sincline (シンクライン Shinkurain) Info coming soon... Minor characters ... Items ... Locations ... Media/Merchandise Movie(s) .... Soundtrack Albums .... Vocal Albums .... Trivia Gallery Category:Series